Conventional dental scalers include an energizing coil enclosed within a handle where an oscillator of a drive circuit is coupled to the coil for applying an oscillatory current to the coil. Two standard magnetostrictive scaler tool sets are typically used in the dental business, one is 25 kHz and the second is 30 kHz.